


My Diamond

by Revelation_Dis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Mommy Kink, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has been in a relationship with Sienna Diamond for a year. When her two friends find out just exactly what the relationship entails, Peridot has to convince them that the relationship is not a harmful one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I already tried resetting the device, but it keeps giving me this 009 error.”

From the other end of the phone, Peridot rolled her eyes, but maintained a collective composure. “Sir, do you have access to a PC?” she asked.

“Yes, I do, uhh hold on a sec…” the man’s voice trailed off. 

Peridot could hear his footsteps heading somewhere. Judging by the steps, Peridot figured that either the guy liked wearing heavy boots. “Hello?” she asked, making sure he was still there.

“Yeah, okay, I got it. So uhh now what?”

“Hit the Start button, and go to Run.”

“Yeah, I’m not seeing this run option.”

Great, Peridot thought, Windows 10. “Alright, press the Windows key, and the R key at the same time. In the box that pops up, type in CMD.”

“Okay, it brought up to this black box.”

Peridot spent the next twenty minutes trying to help the guy. She was only able to stop when she realized the easiest answer to the problem was to reset the wireless router. Once that was taken care of, and the man had gotten his streaming device to work, Peridot breathed a sigh of relief.

********************************************

By the time the work day was over with, Peridot had dealt with some of the most aggravating customers she had ever encountered. Four of them yelled at her for something that was beyond her control; another one asked to speak to her manager; two of them called her horrible names; and another one went into a tirade about how foreigners were taking jobs from hard working American people. She was ready to go home, and do something to relax.

As Peridot entered her dark green colored Kia Optima, she wasted no time in shutting the door, buckling up, and turning the ignition. One of Peridot’s biggest strengths was her ability to rationalize things. It also helped that she had a thick skin. Her thick skin couldn’t always keep, and all the young woman wanted to do was go home, and cry. 

“Stupid fucking people!” she sneered, “Ooh, you take jobs from us poor working Americans!” she mimicked. “I WAS BORN IN AMERICA, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

The rest of the drive home was filled with profanities. Once Peridot pulled up into the garage, she was worn out. She got out of her car, shut the door, and trudged inside.

“Peridot? You seem troubled.”

Peridot gave a small flinch, mostly out of shock. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” 

Sienna Diamond gave a low, throaty chuckle, and beckoned the younger woman to her. “I thought I would surprise you, my little kitten,” she smiled.

Even after being in a relationship for a year now, Peridot still couldn’t get over how absolutely stunning, and beautiful Sienna was. To her, she was absolutely flawless; from the sheen of her golden hair, down to the smooth bottoms of her feet. Peridot found herself gazing into her piercing amber colored eyes, and averting her gaze quite fast. She was always drawn to those eyes, but was always scared to keep her gaze for longer than a couple of seconds. Although the relationship was in no way abusive, although Sienna treated Peridot like a princess, there was something about the way she carried herself that made Peridot a little scared. She thought that Sienna carried herself with great strength, and grace. She looked like the type of woman who could either crush someone, or give them comfort.

“It’s not important,” Peridot mumbled, looking down and away.

“Peri, you know Mommy doesn’t like it when you keep things from me. It’s not healthy.”

The younger woman looked up at Sienna, bit her bottom lip, and tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. “It was work,” she groused. “I had to handle the most aggravating customers!” her hands flew up into the air, but she continued, “One of them called me a uh, something bad. I know you don’t like bad words, Mommy.”

Sienna sauntered over to the round, cream colored love seat in her living room, and settled into the soft cushions. “Peri, my little kitten, come to Mommy,” she cooed.

A couple of tears slipped from Peridot’s eyes. Conflicted by her desire to be comforted, and her need to remain strong, Peridot wiped her eyes before coming to Sienna. Once she was close to the woman though, Peridot practically crumbled into those awaiting arms, and let her emotions out once more. “I-I’m sorry, Mommy. I’m trying to be strong, but I just couldn’t handle it!”

“Shh, shh, Peri, listen to me,” Sienna reached under Peridot’s chin, tilting it so their eyes paralleled each others. “Don’t be ashamed of crying. It’s okay, and Mommy is here to comfort you.”

That was all Peridot needed to fall further into Sienna’s embrace, and sob. She told herself she was stronger than this, but in reality work hadn’t been going well for quite a while. Today was just the straw that broke the camel’s back. She felt herself starting to lull into a calmer state as Sienna stroked her platinum blonde hair. Twenty minutes later, Sienna broke the silence. “My little kitten, let’s make this your night, hm?”

Peridot’s eyes went wide when she looked at her. “My night?”

“Yes, you deserve it,” Sienna smiled.

“Can we stay home, and watch movies?” she asked.

Sienna knew what kind of movies Peridot liked. As a big, she knew Peridot enjoyed sci fi movies. She also knew that the little side of Peridot enjoyed fantasy movies, and animated films. “Of course Kitten, should Mommy order us some pizza?”

Peridot’s mouth broke into a smile, “Yes Mommy! That would be very nice of you!” she squealed with glee.

Sienna rose from the seat so she could order their dinner. She would never admit to liking the stuff, but if it meant making her Peri happy, she’d do it. Besides, she didn’t really hate it. “Pizza is ordered. Which movie would you like to watch?”

“Can we watch this one? Please, Mommy? I’ve been wanting to watch it for a very long time,” Peridot pleaded, looking up at Sienna with a sense of begging in her green eyes.

“Labyrinth? Alright, if that’s what my little kitten wants to watch,” Sienna answered.

Peridot couldn’t help the childish squeal of excitement that slipped past her mouth. “Thank you!”

The two decided to wait for their pizza to arrive before starting the movie. During that time, Peridot had decided to grab a comforter from her room. During these alone times, Peridot would find herself thinking about this situation between her, and Sienna. “Is it wrong of me to be in this relationship?” she whispered to herself. “I am twenty years old, and she’s thirty. Ha, it’s not like there’s a huge age gap there.”

She stopped the conversation once she got back into the room. Carelessly, Peridot plopped down next to Sienna, clutching the comforter close to her body. She nestled into the crook of Sienna’s arm. “Don’t get too comfortable, Kitten. Dinner will be here shortly.”

“I know, Mommy, I just like being held by you.”

“There will be plenty of time for that after we eat. Get up!” she commanded in an authoritative voice.

Reluctantly, Peridot removed herself from Sienna, and mumbled an apology. 

“It’s okay. I know my little kitten just wants some affection; and she’ll get it after she eats her dinner,”

Peridot giggled. Ten minutes later the delivery man was at the door. Money was exchanged, and the older woman placed the large pizza on her table. Peridot eyed the box hungrily, the smell of cheese, sauce, spices, and various toppings causing her to nearly salivate. It didn’t take long for Peridot, and Sienna to finish their meal. 

“Should I clean this up, Mommy?” Peridot asked.

“No, I’ll do it later tonight.”

Both of them went back to the couch, and this time Sienna opened her arms to Peridot. The younger woman cuddled up close to her, and rested her head on her chest. There was something about this sort of embrace that Peridot liked. She concluded that it was the feeling of safety, and comfort that she desperately craved. Peridot stayed in her position during the course of the movie.

“Kitten? The movie is over with,” Sienna looked down only to see Peridot fast asleep.

With a nod, and a smile, she gently placed Peridot on the couch. She tucked a soft pillow under her head, and covered her with the comforter. She gave her a kiss on the forehead, and whispered, “Goodnight my little Kitten.”


	2. Cosmic Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Peridot, and Sienna first met.

Peridot had no intentions of waking up so early, but the humming sound of a vacuum cleaner pulled her out of her peaceful slumber. She squinted at the clock hanging on the wall, and let out a groan.

“Who the fuck vacuums at 7 in the fucking morning?” she groused, her face deep within one of the many pillows.

“Some of us actually like doing our jobs!”

That high pitched nasally voice could only mean one thing. It was Saturday, which meant Sienna’s maid, Charlene was here. Peridot sat up on the couch, and glared at the petite blonde. “Some of us also like to sleep. Couldn’t you have done something else?”

“I already did! I’ve been here since six AM.”

Six AM? Peridot thought, what kind of batshit insane person actually goes to their job at six in the fucking morning? “Whatever,” Peridot grumbled.  
She was folding up the comforter when Charlene stopped her. “I’ll take care of that!”

Peridot rolled her eyes. “Fine, you’re the maid,” she retorted right before heading for the kitchen.

Now that she was awake, Peridot realized she was thirsty. She knew that Sienna didn’t mind her helping herself, so long as it wasn’t to complete junk food. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, filled it with ice and water from the fridge, and added a couple of mint leaves she snipped off from the mint plant. She sat at the table, sipping her ice water, waiting for Sienna to wake up. A knowing smirk played across her features at the thought of just how much she loved her sleep.

Peridot still had a hard time believing that she was actually in this sort of relationship. If you asked her a year and a half ago if she would ever be open to the idea of a Daddy/little, or Mommy/little, Peridot would have said you were crazy. She would also research the whole thing just to see what all the fuss was about, and to justify her initial feelings about the matter. Peridot discovered that the more she looked into it, the more appealing the whole thing sounded. She never did tell anyone.

It was fate, or chance that Peridot, and Sienna Diamond crossed paths. One was a twenty-year old woman working tech support; the other was a thirty-year old woman who had fallen on a great fortune seven years ago. Their paths never should have crossed; much less stayed intermingled.

“Great, this is just great!” Peridot moaned as the skies unleashed a torrent of rain. “I let my friend borrow my car, and what happens? She doesn’t return it! I swear to the gods if she wrecked it...I’ll kick her ass!” she swore; though she knew that such a feat would be a miracle to perform.

Her home was two miles away, and the rain came down harder, drenching Peridot from head to toe. She shivered, and focused on the trek home. “When I get home, take off these clothes, slip into the shower, dr-”

A honk of a horn startled her, and she nearly lost her balance. “Hey come on! I’m walking on the side!” she yelled, glaring at the driver.

Her glare soon turned to wonder when the window was rolled down, and Peridot saw who the driver was. “I-I’m s-s-sorry, I-uhh”

“Do you need a ride home?” the person asked.

Stranger danger, and the like went through Peridot’s head. She didn’t know this woman, and for all she knew she could be some psychopath who liked to pick up women, and kill them. “No, no, I’m fine. Thank you!” she answered.

Peridot then started to cough. “That doesn’t sound good. Get in the car,” the woman commanded.

“I’m fine, and I don’t even know who you are!” another coughing fit.

“Sienna Diamond.”

Wait, Sienna Diamond? Peridot stared at her. Wasn’t she the one who won that multi-million dollar jackpot all those years ago? From the looks of it, she must have been doing quite well. “Okay, but please don’t do anything funny, ok?”

Sienna only laughed. The car came to a stop, and she unlocked the passenger side door. “Get in,”

Peridot swallowed. The car looked so pristine, and practically brand new. “I’ll get your car dirty.”

“And I can get it cleaned.”

Against her better judgment, Peridot stepped into the car, and buckled her safety-belt. “My place is a couple of miles from here; the apartment complex.”

Sienna nodded. “What were you doing walking in the rain,” a slight pause when she didn’t know her name.

“Peridot, and my friend has my car,” Peridot sighed.

“Peridot, that’s a beautiful name,” she noted. “Did she mention when she’d give it back?”

“It was supposed to be after I got off of wor-” Peridot’s body racked as several coughs came out of her.

Sienna frowned. “I’m taking you to a doctor.”

“Why? I’m just some random schlub you found walking in the rain! It’s also probably nothing, I just need to get home!”

The other woman was having none of that. She was going to take Peridot to the doctor. “Peridot, I can not in good conscious allow you to go home when you are in the state that you are in.”

Defeated, and too tired to argue the point, Peridot let Sienna take her to the urgent care center to get the cough checked out. In the end it was a simple cold; nothing life shattering. Peridot had thanked Sienna for the ride, and assumed it would be the last she’d ever see of the woman.

For a while this seemed to be the situation, and Peridot had all but forgotten about Sienna. One night, out of the blue, Peridot received a phone call from her, asking if she’d like to come over dinner. Peridot might have said no, except there was no food in her apartment, and she hadn’t had anything to eat in two days. She accepted the invitation.  
“Good morning.”

“Good morning, mommy,” Peridot greeted.

The taller blonde woman planted a kiss on Peridot’s lips before fixing herself a cup of coffee. “How long have you been awake?”

“Since 7,” Peridot glared at Charlene.

“Hmmm, that’s early for you. Just as well; I have a couple of favors to ask of you.”

“Anything for you, Mommy!” Peridot answered enthusiastically.

Sienna smiled between sips of coffee. “I love when my little kitten is so eager to please me. There’s something I need to do today, and I’m going to need you out of the house while I do it.”

“Why?” Peridot dared to ask.

“Are you questioning me?” Sienna asked, tone cold.

Peridot shook her head. “No, sorry Mommy.”

“Better. I don’t care what it is you do, but I don’t want you back until six pm sharp. I expect you back at exactly six; not one minute before; not one minute later. Do I make myself clear?”

Peridot nodded her head.

“Say it!”

“I understand, Mommy!”

“Good, now run along Kitten!”

Sienna handed Peridot a debit card before shooing her out of the house. The younger woman looked at the card before getting into her vehicle. What was she going to do for the next ten hours? Both Jasper, and Lapis would be gone until two; but maybe she could invite them out to lunch. With a shrug, Peridot reached for her phone, and dialed up her friends’ phone numbers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but the next chapters should be longer.

“Wow, you two look great!” Peridot exclaimed when she saw her two friends, Maria Lazuli, and Jasper Blake.

“Really?” Jasper questioned, his voice a little husk from lack of training. “I can’t wait to get the fucking top surgery. Putting on a binder everyday has been hell.”

Maria looked at Peridot while clinging to her boyfriend’s arm. “He’s been feeling rather dysphoric lately.”

“Oh, and like you haven’t?” Jasper quipped.

“Yes, but let’s not dwell on that now. I’m starving!” she exclaimed.

The three of them went inside of the restaurant. It was a mid-priced place that had somewhat decent food. The three of them were led to a booth; Maria, and Jasper sat on one side; Peridot sat across from them. The three of them decided to order different appetizers, and share them with one another. While they waited, Maria rested against her boyfriend’s brazen arm which Jasper lifted up so that Maria could nestle closer to him.

“How’s the process coming along?” Peridot asked.

“It’s okay. We finally found a doctor that’ll work with both of us,” Jasper stated.

“What was wrong with your other doctors?” Peridot questioned.

Maria sighed, “Jasper’s left, and mine didn’t seem to take me seriously at all. Anyway, Dr. Maheswaren is our doctor now.”

“What about yourself, Dork?” Jasper asked.

Peridot knew that game was mostly in jest; and that Jasper was well meaning. “Just a lot of work, still.”

“You seeing anyone?” Maria asked.

Peridot had always been vague to her friends about her relationship with Sienna. The most she ever said was that there was a woman at work she was crushing on. “Sort of? I met this woman a few months ago. We’ve been on a few dates, but I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

Peridot wasn’t entirely lying. Much.

“Heh, our little Dork has a girlfriend!” Jasper laughed.

“So, who is she?” Maria asked.

“Amber Gold,” Peridot lied.  
Before her friends could ask her anymore questions, the waiter came back with their orders. The three of them chowed down on chicken wings, fried cheese curds, onion rings, something called a southwestern eggroll, and other things. The three of them shot the breeze with one another; talking about life in general.

“Hey, babe?” Maria turned to Jasper, a cheese curd between her index, and middle fingers.

“Huh?” Jasper turned his head in time for Maria to place the morsel on his lips.

“Open up!” the raven haired girl giggled.

Jasper had little choice but to receive the morsel, however, he made sure to envelope Maria’s middle finger with his mouth, and suck all the grease, and sauce from her finger. He released, and smirked at her. “That’s what I’m going to do to you tonight,” Jasper whispered.

Maria giggled. Peridot coughed.

“As much as I enjoy porn; no,” Peridot said flatly.

The rest of the meal was filled with idle chit-chat. When all three were done eating, Peridot insisted on paying for the meal.

“But, it’s almost $60!” Maria exclaimed.

“I had some extra money, so let me treat my friends.” Peridot simply said.

The other two didn’t argue. After paying, and leaving a generous tip, the three of them parted ways. Peridot looked at her watch, and grumbled. “3 o’clock. What am I supposed to do for the next three hours?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Sienna head to play, and Sienna has something dubious planned for Peridot. (This chapter contains explicit depiction of forced orgasm.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the last update to this was a year ago. The truth is, after watching Message Received I was no longer certain how to proceed. Their dynamic on the show has shifted, and it's taken me a while to work my way around that. Now that I have a plan expect updates at least every week.

As it turned out, filling the remaining hours wasn’t too difficult. Peridot always had an interest in observation. She went to various places to people watch. Once her watch read 5:30, Peridot decided it would be a good idea to head on home. “If I get there early, at least I can wait it out. It’s better than being late.”

Peridot arrived at the house at precisely 5:57 pm. “She wouldn’t get mad at me for showing up three minutes early, would she?” Peridot questioned to herself.

She opened the door at 5:58, and let herself inside.

“Hello?” she called out loud while closing the door.

“Is that you Peri?” Sienna’s voice reverberated from upstairs.

“Yes Mommy, it’s me!”

“Hmm, I said at exactly 6 pm,” Sienna chastised the younger woman as she walked down the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Peridot cut herself off when she saw that Sienna was dressed in a sleek blue gown with golden accents on it.

The lack of sleeves allowed for Sienna to show off her broad shoulders, and her lean, toned arms. The hem of the dress came just above the knees.

“You look beautiful, Mommy,” Peridot breathed.

Sienna stepped towards the younger woman, and kissed her lightly on the lips. “Your insubordination will be punished. I’ve set out an outfit for you to wear tonight, don’t keep me waiting.”

Peridot swallowed, “Yes, Mommy,” she answered before making a beeline to Sienna’s bedroom.

True to her word, Sienna had laid out something for Peridot, but the young woman wondered what Sienna had in mind when she looked at the clothing. While it didn’t quite cross the line of being too obscene, Peridot could tell that it was going to be very revealing. She didn’t want Sienna to be any more upset at her, so she threw on the dress, the stockings, and the shoes.

“These stockings feel strange,” she muttered, but chalked it up as something unfamiliar.

Before she left the room, Peridot looked herself over in the full length mirror. The black dress accentuated her curves in all the right places; showed off her shapely legs; and made her breasts look larger than they really were. Peridot blushed, and walked out of the room. She had only walked a couple of steps down when she heard Sienna chuckling.

“Peridot, my little kitten, you look wonderful,” she smirked.

“Th-thank you, Mommy!” Peridot stuttered. “What’s the occasion?”

A look of concern crossed Sienna’s face. As much as she loved surprising her little, she knew that open communication was the key. “Peridot, Mommy thought it might be fun to try something a little daring,”

Peridot swallowed, “Okay, Mommy,”

“Kitten,” Sienna breathed before stepping up to Peridot, and tilting her head up, “Mommy would never do anything that would hurt you. Do you remember our safe word?”

“Jelly beans,” Peridot answered.

“If at anytime you want to stop just say those words, and Mommy will stop.”

Peridot nodded.

“Now, we’ve spent enough time with this talk. We will need to leave now if we are to make it in time.”

Peridot followed Sienna to her Lexus, waited for the cue to get inside, and buckled her safety-belt. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see soon,” Sienna grinned.

The drive to the destination was filled with anticipation, Peridot tried relaxing, but her nerves were making it difficult. When she finally seemed relaxed a vibrating sensation on her clit caused her to jolt.

“The dress you have on was custom designed with vibrating patches in your most sensitive areas,” Sienna answered before Peridot could ask.

“Mommy, I’m nervous,” Peridot said.

“You shouldn’t be nervous. I’ve never hurt you, have I?” Sienna questioned.

“No.”

It was the truth. Yes, Peridot had been punished at times, but the entire thing was consensual, and she could easily back out if it became too much for her.

“We’re here!”

“The theater?” Peridot questioned.

Sienna turned off the ignition, and turned to Peridot. “This is what’s going to happen. We’re going to watch this show. Mommy’s going to use this small device to activate the vibrations. You are not to climax at all. I don’t care if you feel like you’re about to explode. If you come, I will punish you. Is that clear?”

Peridot swallowed, “Yes, yes Mommy!”

“Good.”

The two of them went inside of the theater and took their seats left of center. Peridot was already a mess, anticipating when Sienna would put her plan into action. The latter must have picked up on the energy, because she turned to Peridot, “If you don’t want to do this, you don’t have to.”

Peridot nodded. “No, I want to do it,” she whispered.

Sienna nodded, and nothing more was said between the two. The play started, and Peridot tried to focus on it, but anticipation was winning out. Eventually she relaxed enough to start enjoying the show.

The first vibration was soft, but it took Peridot by surprise. She managed to disguise her shock by pretending to laugh at something humorous in the play. Sienna had grown accustomed to Peridot’s canned laughter, and chuckled herself. The play had only been going for ten minutes, and Sienna knew that Peridot wouldn’t last for the next hour and a half. This didn’t mean she was going to stop; no, far from it. She pressed another button, then sat back to enjoy the play,

Peridot was trying to watch the play. It actually seemed pretty interesting, and she recognized   
A couple of the actors on stage. Every time she’d manage to get engrossed in the play, a series of vibrations would hit. Peridot tried mind over matter. She tried focusing on the play, but the vibrations on her clit was becoming too much. Heat pooled in her core, and Peridot let out a strained giggle. The vibrations would alternate between very soft, to intense. The younger woman bit her lower lip, and looked over at Sienna. She was dismayed to see that her dom was enjoying the play, and her torture.

Soft vibrations allowed Peridot time to relax, but not for long. The intense vibrations would soon come back, and Peridot would do everything in power to not climax. She thought of images that would quench the libido of a normal person, and while it worked for the moment, Sienna seemed to be two steps ahead. The moment Peridot thought she was in the clear the vibrations became stronger. Peridot bit her lower lip hard. She turned to Sienna who was turning to face her as well.

“There’s no shame if you need us to stop,” Sienna whispered in Peridot’s ear.

The younger woman shivered, but shook her head. She was determined to see this through until the end. She only needed to last another 45 minutes and she’d be in the clear. This was a feat much easier said than done. Sienna was not about to let up on her torments, and decided to up the ante much to Peridot’s chagrin. With a turn of the dial the vibrations peaked at their strongest. Peridot squeezed her eyes shut and desperately tried to ignore the growing heat that pooled around her nether regions. Teeth clenched, and tears streaming down her face, Peridot bit her fist in a final attempt to stop the impending orgasm but it was too late. The orgasm hit her, and all she could do was muffle her screams with her fist. Fortunately the vibrations stopped. Unfortunately Peridot knew that she was in deep trouble, and she didn’t know what uneased her more. The punishment she was going to receive, or the fact that she had disappointed Sienna. A quick glance at Sienna’s face was enough for Peridot to look away in shame. She couldn’t pay attention to the play, and when it was finally over she tried to apologize.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Sienna whispered coldly.

When the two exited the theatre and found their way to Sienna’s car, Peridot attempted to apologize again.

“I said, I don’t want to hear it!” Sienna growled. “I gave you a simple order, and you disobeyed.”

The ride back to Sienna’s place was eerily silent for the most part. “You do know that Mommy’s going to have to punish you, right?”

Peridot nodded meekly.

“What was that?”

“Yes, Mommy, I understand,” Peridot answered.

“When we get to my place you are to go straight to your room. No TV, no internet, no phone, no computer games. I want you in your bed, naked. Is that clear?” Sienna ordered.

“Yes, Mommy!” Peridot confirmed.

The younger woman was shaking. She’d only been punished once by Sienna and though she had enjoyed it, there was something about this time that had her uneasy. She knew however that all she to do was say the safe word, and Sienna would stop the entire thing.

Peridot realized that she didn’t want that. A large part of her wanted to be punished.


End file.
